


Любо ли тебе?

by DFox, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Не хотел верить, но —  пришлось.
Relationships: Иван Грозный/Фёдор Басманов
Kudos: 28
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты R - NC-21





	Любо ли тебе?

**Author's Note:**

> Авторские допущения, погрешности против исторической правды.

Капало.

С губы и разбитого носа прямо ему на губы — пряно, солоно. 

Федька обхватывал руками, льнул по-кошачьи, вздыхал, словно ласковая угодливая девка. Да только сам был — будто дубленый. Даже кудри, слипшиеся от пота, надушенные сладким, душным, таким, что кружило голову от одного вдоха, были не девичьим шелком — конской жесткой гривой.

Вплетал пальцы в них оттягивал, так что федькина голова запрокидывалась, открывалась белая шея — до боли, до короткого всхлипа.

Видел — нравится, знал — не посмеет отказать, но спрашивал, каждый раз спрашивал:

— Или не любо тебе?

— Любо, государь.

Стекала по подбородку, капала, легкая, алая, быстрая Федькина кровь. Притягивал ближе, собирая ее губами, усаживая себе на бедра — верхом, как ни одной девке бы не позволил: скачи!

— Ну же, быстрее.

Обхватывал за бока ходившие ходуном, как у аргамака. Федор хватал его за плечи так, что оставались следы крепких, не девичьих пальцев.

Воин, каких мало.

Шлюха, за горсть побрякушек готовая отдаться кому угодно.

От его тяжелой руки Федькины яркие губы вспухали, наливались кровью, наливались слезами синие блядские глаза.

Знал — промолчит, отпираться будет до последнего, и все равно — спрашивал

— Хорошо ли тебе, Феденька? Сладко? С Малютою — так же было? 

Наподдавал бедрами — до звонкого крика, до семени, брызнувшего на грудь, смешавшегося с кровью.

— Только с тобой… Государь… Иванко…

Не хотел верить, но — верил.

***

Не хотел верить, но — пришлось.

Федька кидался в ноги, льнул собачонкой, захлебывался словами, причитая. Губы у него были белые, а глаза — черные, пустые.

Отпихнул сапогом, дал знак, чтобы убрали из-под ног, как грязь, как падаль.

Федька упирался, отбивался, от четверых сразу — ох, и ловок же был! Кричал:

— Любо тебе, государь?! Так — любо?!

Молчал. А Федька не унимался, хрипел, когда заламывали руки, рвали в клочья парчовый кафтан, сплевывал с кровью выбитые зубы:

— Вот как ты платишь за любовь и преданность?!

Молчал.

А когда вопли за порогом стихли, долго слушал глухую, страшную тишину — снаружи и внутри.

***

Волосы у Федьки свалялись в серые, седые колтуны, а борода отросла по грудь, оттого и не узнал сразу.

А может, от того, что искал глазами прежнего, гибкого красавца, а на лобное место взошел, ковыляя, старец. И только глаза — синие, отчаянные, остались прежними. Федька полоснул по нему взглядом, будто ножом.

Крикнул:

— За тебя, Иванко, умираю! Любо ли… 

Не договорил.

Капало.

Таял на солнце ноздреватый снег. 

Капала Федькина кровь в лужу, отражавшую синее, как скорая весна, небо.


End file.
